


Saving The Savior

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Gen, Gen Work, Sisters, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who saves the Savior?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving The Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For _Falling (1x16), Manhunter (1x17), Worlds Finest (1x18), Myriad (1x19),_ and _Better Angels (1x20)_  
>  Original LJ Date Of Completion: May 6, 2016  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: May 12, 2016  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and CBS do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 545  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

  
_She stays_  
_In the shadows,_  
_Out of the sun,_  
_But the sun’s rays_  
_Warm her,_  
_Even in the dark._  


  


**Dixon Kennedy**  
**"Poems From The Heart"**  
**1999 C.E.**

Kara slowly sat up on the medical cot. She felt bone-tired.

_Unfortunately, I’ve been feeling that a lot lately. Invulnerability isn’t what it used to be._

Kara tested her arm muscles, her weakness drawing all the energy from her. The room spun slightly.

So many things were happening so fast: her Red K psychosis, losing National City’s admiration and gaining it back, discovering her adoptive father was alive, dealing with Non and Indigo’s crazy plot to conquer Earth, and before all that, her aunt being killed.

_J’onn said it was him, but Alex did it._

Her first instinct had been to turn away, anger and disappointment welling up within her, but Alex’s tearful voice had stopped her. Alex’s pain and regret had touched Kara, deep down, and she knew she could never shut her sister out of her life.

“Oh, Alex,” Kara murmured.

As if on cue, the Medical Bay’s door slid open and Alex walked in. “Hey, you shouldn’t be out of bed.”

“I don’t like the bright lights.” Kara sounded like a pouting child.

Alex could not help but smile. She dialed down the lights.

“The bed’s uncomfortable,” Kara complained.

“Well, you’ve got me there. That’s an exam table. Let me help you to a real bed.”

Alex assisted Kara down off the exam table. Kara swayed but Alex had a firm hold on her. Kara took tentative steps, trying to stay upright. Alex helped her settle into a comfortable bed and pulled off her boots.

“You should rest for awhile.” Alex pulled up the sheet. “Do you need a blanket?”

“I’d like that.”

Kara watched her sister go to a closet and take out a blue blanket. Alex walked back to the bed, shaking out the blanket and spreading it over the sheet. She tucked it in and said, “There, it shouldn’t come loose.” She smiled at Kara and began to turn away. Kara stopped her by grabbing her arm.

“You’re my hero, y’know.”

Alex looked at Kara quizzically.

Kara took a deep breath. “The whole world is singing my praises. Okay, fine. I accept the criticism when I screw up, I’ll accept the praise when I succeed. But no one talks about who saved the Savior.” 

Alex blinked, then smiled. She patted Kara’s hand. “I don’t need the world’s praise.”

“I know.” Kara swallowed. “That’s what makes you so special.”

Her sister laughed. _“You_ need some rest. Lie back and close your eyes. I’ll turn off the lights.” Alex disentangled herself but not before squeezing Kara’s arm. Her gaze was affectionate. “Listen, kid, that’s all I need, knowing I saved you. I don’t need all the rest.”

“Well, I’m still grateful.”

“I’m glad for that. Better than you being an ungrateful brat.” Kara heard the teasing tone. “Now get some sleep! Even Kryptonians who save the world need their beauty sleep.”

“All right, Mom.”

Alex laughed and turned out the lights, the door shushing quietly behind her.

“Kryptonians who save the world still need someone to save them,” Kara said quietly.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
